Magic Shop
by taejungkim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sebagai seorang pangeran Kerajaan, Taehyung menginginkan kebebasan dan Jungkook berjanji akan membantunya mencari kebebasan tersebut. Kingdom!Au, schoollife!Au, Taekook, Vkook, Yaoi


Jeon Jungkook itu— bagaikan sebuah definisi dari kegilaan. Kelakuannya yang diluar akal sehat, pemikirannya yang diluar batas dan ucapannya yang bebas; _Jungkook bagaikan begundal gila tanpa otak._

Jika taraf garis interval dimulai dari angka satu sampai sepuluh; _Mungkin_ Jungkook menempati angka duabelas dalam kegilaannya.

Seperti sekarang— dengan penuh percaya diri dan keberanian yang setinggi gunung _Everest_ ; Jungkook berdiri tegak tepat dihadapan Taehyung— menantang maut menerebos keamanan di sekeliling Taehyung; sang Pangeran dari Kerajaan _Changdeok_.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kening Taehyung mengerut— menatap Jungkook yang memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dengan acuh— tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisik disekitarnya yang membicarakan keberaniannya; mendekati Pangeran ketiga dari Kerajaan _Changdeok_.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung memundurkan sedikit kepalanya saat Jungkook memajukan wajah menantangnya; meninggalkan pekikan-pekikan kecil yang tampak ricuh disekitarnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Sudah dikatakan; Jungkook itu gila, tidak punya otak dan— tidak tau malu.

Taehyung mendecah; melirik kesekitarnya yang semakin ramai menjerit-jerit karena aksi yang dilakukan Jungkook.

"Ternyata isu tentang otakmu yang tidak ada isinya itu benar adanya." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh; tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang diucapan oleh Taehyung.

"Kau sadar Jeon? Sebagai anak dari seorang Penasihat Hukum dikerajaan- kau sungguh memalukan."

Seringai licik disertai pandangan meremehkan; terlihat begitu memuakkan dimata Jungkook saat ini.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayahku Kim." Suara Jungkook yang mengeras; melebarkan seringai Taehyung yang tampak puas melihatnya.

"Sudah bodoh, keras kepala— dan mudah beremosi? Kesian sekali nasib Tuan Jeon." Taehyung menggelengkan kepala— seolah meratapi nasib buruk Tuan Jeon yang mempunyai anak seperti Jungkook.

"Setidaknya— aku tidak terkekang didalam Istana Kerajaan sepertimu Kim Taehyung- _ssi_." Kondisi berbalik telak— menyudutkan Taehyung dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Pun tangan Taehyung total terkepal erat; disisi tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengejeknya dengan bengis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih dari manusia bodoh sepertimu." Jungkook tersenyum; terlampau tipis menanggapi ucapan Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memerlukan jawabanmu—"

"Karena prinsipku; jika suka— katakan, jika ingin— ungkapkan, jika marah— teriakan. Aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan; tidak perduli bagaimana tanggapan orang lain atau jawaban orang lain. Aku bukan boneka Taehyung- _ssi_ , ini diriku— ini jiwaku, aku yang sepenuhnya berhak menentukan apa yang kuinginkan sendiri."

"Aku menyukaimu dan itu sudah sangat jelas aku harus mengatakannya. Lagipula— tidak ada larangan keras untuk menyukai Pangeran Kerajaan, kan?"

Taehyung terdiam; sepenuhnya terpaku akan ucapan Jungkook sebelumnya.

Jungkook mendecah, melirik sekilas ke arah _Arloji_ yang melingkar dipergelangan lengan kirinya, "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berdebat denganmu, tapi sialnya _bell_ sekolah ini tidak mengijinkannya."

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini kembali nanti, Mungkin— dengan kau yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?" Setengah bercanda; Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Ah! Aku punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu— _Mungkin,"_ Kening Taehyung mengerut; menanti dengan pasti ucapan Jungkook.

"Mau menukar kesedihan, kecemasan dan— kekosonganmu?" Taehyung terdiam; terlampau tidak mengerti akan ucapan remaja tanggung dihadapannya.

"Tukarlah padaku, maka—"

"Aku akan menukarnya kembali dengan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan."

- **oOo** -

 **Magic** **Shop**

stepstephiie © 2018

 **Genre : MalexMale, Schoollife!Au, Kingdom!Au, Romance, Fluff, R15.**

 **Inspired by Army kit video collection, Princess Hours (drakor)**

 **Backsound :** Magic Shop - BTS

-oOo-

Sudah hampir seminggu— terhitung dari aksi pernyataan cinta seorang pemuda urakan; Jeon Jungkook kepada sang Pangeran dari Kerajaan _Changdeok,_ Taehyung terus memikirkan setiap ucapan yang di dengarnya dari Jungkook.

 _'Aku akan menukarnya kembali dengan kebahagian yang kau inginkan.'_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar; seperti _roll_ film dikepalanya— dan itu sungguh memuakkan bagi Taehyung.

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu; bukanlah pertemuan pertama mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya— diacara makan malam keluarga Kerajaan _Changdeok._

Datang dengan celana _jeans_ super ketat dan kaos polos berwarna hitam; sepatu boots yang tampak kotor— Taehyung total mendecih remeh memandangnya.

Dan dipertemuan pertama itu Taehyung sudah memutuskan— tidak akan sudi menjalin pertemanan dengan pemuda urakan macam Jeon Jungkook; dalam bentuk apapun.

Tapi—

Kejadian di hari _pernyataan cinta seorang begundal macam Jeon Jungkook_ ; meruntuhkan batas kenormalan dalam pikiran Taehyung.

Taehyung bodoh— dia mengakuinya.

Bertingkah macam bocah idiot hanya karena ucapan seorang Jeon Jungkook? Gila—

Kegilaan Jungkook menular bagai virus untuknya.

Tapi, Kenyataannya; Taehyung begitu yakin akan ucapan Jungkook. Begitu yakin bahwasanya— Jungkook bisa membawanya pergi dari penjara kerajaan ini. 

Maka; tepat keesokan harinya— ditengah bel sekolah yang berbunyi dipagi hari, Taehyung menemui Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tidak ingin membuang waktu— tidak ingin berbasa-basi lebih tepatnya, Taehyung spontan bertanya. Mengabaikan kerutan halus dikening Jungkook.

Taehyung mendecah, "Menukar hal sialan dalam hidupku menjadi kebahagian, bagaimana caranya?" Jungkook tersenyum mengerti— terkikih kecil menatap Taehyung yang tidak sabaran; ciri khas seorang Pangeran.

"Cepat katakan Jeon!" Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya kehadapan Taehyung. Kali ini berganti; kerutan halus itulah yang kini terlihat dikening Taehyung.

"Ini semacam perjanjian hmm— mungkin bisa kubilang sebagai bentuk persetujuan dari kerjasama yang kita lakukan." Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya jengah— menyambut uluran tangan Jungkook, sepenuhnya tidak perduli akan senyum Jungkook yang kian melebar.

"Selamat datang di Magic Shop. Pelayan Jungkook akan membantu anda menemukan kebahagiaan yang anda inginkan dengan menukar semua hal buruk dalam diri anda— apakah anda bersedia?" Taehyung mendecah, tidak berniat menjawab ucapan Jungkook sama sekali.

"Taehyung- _ssi,_ jawab~" Jungkook setengah merengek; membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Aku bersedia— menukarkan segalanya untuk kebahagianku." Kali ini mata Jungkook tampak berbinar; menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

 _Jungkook total menggemaskan dimata Pangeran Taehyung saat ini._

"Jadi kebahagiaan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" Jungkook bertanya membuat taehyung terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab dengan pasti, "Kebebasan. Aku ingin bebas."

"Baiklah." Jawab Jungkook mengerti.

"Kalau begitu— ayo ketaman sekolah."

.

.

.

"Kau gila Jeon!" Taehyung berteriak lantang menimbulkan decahan kesal yang tidak dapat terleraikan dari bibir tipis Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau mengataiku seperti itu." Taehyung menggeram luar biasa kesal— menatap Jungkook luar biasa tajam.

"Kau gila, sumpah; aku membencimu Jeon! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk memanjat tembok itu, kau berniat melarikan diri dari sekolah huh?" Jungkook mengangguk mantap sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tepat sekali." Taehyung meremas kedua tangannya kuat; menahan luapan emosi dalam menghadapi Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau ingin bebas bukan? Ini salah satu caranya Kim."

"Tapi tidak melarikan diri seperti ini Jeon."

"Hei— Pangeran pengecut yang manja, kau hanya tinggal memanjat tembok ini tanpa banyak bicara dan kita akan segera pergi dari sini tanpa harus _terpergok_ oleh guru disini." Sekali lagi; Taehyung menggeram kesal— tetap mengikuti perintah Jungkook, memanjat tembok sekolahnya.

"Aku membencimu Jeon, sumpah mati— membencimu."

"Ya, aku Juga mencintaimu Kim."

Dan Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook dengan seksama, bagaimana pemuda urakan itu meloncat begitu pasti tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Melompatlah Kim,"

"Berisik kau, Jeon." Dan Taehyung melompat; dengan sangat kehati-hatian.

"Aku menyesal membuat perjanjian seperti ini denganmu Jeon," Taehyung berucap; sedetik setelah dirinya berdiri tepat disamping Jungkook.

"Semangatlah Kim, aku akan mengajarimu arti kebebasan yang sesungguhnya."

Dan didetik itu Taehyung telah memastikan- bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari terpanjang dalam sejarah hidupnya.

.

.

.

Dan semuanya terbukti—

Jungkook benar-benar memonopoli waktunya saat ini. Membawanya menjauh dari pusat kota _Seoul_ dengan menggunakan bus, tanpa ponsel— tanpa uang seperpun.

"Wah kau benar-benar luar biasa Jeon," Taehyung sepenuh mengejek Jungkook yang membuat mereka tampak seperti _gelandangan_ — dudukditrotoar jalanan.

"Berisik kau, Kim." Ketus Jungkook membuat Taehyung mencibir,

"Sudah kuduga tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang sepertimu. Ck— bagaimana mungkin kau bisa meninggalkan barang penting seperti ponsel dan dompet, huh?"

Kali ini; Jungkook menggeram. Merasa tidak terima disudutkan sepenuhnya oleh Kim Taehyung.

"Sadarlah Kim, siapa yang tiba-tiba mendatangiku begitu saja disaat kelas belajar akan dimulai— lagipula bercerminlah, kau sendiri bahkan tidak membawa kedua barang yang kau sebut penting itu." Cerca Jungkook membuat Taehyung menahan napasnya sejenak.

"Oke— lupakan." Final Taehyung, "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Jungkook terdiam; memikirkan jalan keluar untuk masalah mereka— sebelum matanya tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain gitar disebrang.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung, Jungkook melangkah dengan pasti mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Permisi," Ucap Jungkook— membuat pemuda bergitar itu berhenti memainkannya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Jawaban ramah yang diucapkan pemuda itu melebarkan senyum Jungkook— membuat pemuda itu terpesona beberapa saat akan keindahan ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya.

"Boleh aku pinjam gitarmu? Sebentar saja."Jungkook berucap disertai Tatapan memelas yang tidak terleraikan darinya.

"Ah, Silakan. Kau bisa memakainya semaumu." Dan tatapan berbinar yang diberikan Jungkook benar-benar membutakannya sesaat dan kembali mengagumi keindahan dari nikmat Tuhan yang diberikan.

"Terima kasih—" Jungkook menjeda, menunggu sosok didepannya memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu.

"Jung Jaehyun, namaku Jung Jaehyun." Ucap pemuda itu seolah mengerti maksud Jungkook.

"Ah, Terima kasih Jung Jaehyun- _ssi._ Aku pinjam gitarmu sesaat dan aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya secara utuh." Jaehyun tertawa kecil, "Santai saja, aku mempercayaimu."

Jungkook tersenyum senang, "kalau begitu aku pinjam gitarmu sebentar," jaehyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban— sembari menatap punggung Jungkook yang menyebrang menghampiri pemuda lain disebrang sana.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung. "Aku sempat belajar memainkan itu."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu mainkan untukku, biarkan aku yang bernyanyi."

"Kau mengajakku mengemis?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita sedang menjual Taehyung- _ssi_ , aku menjual suaraku— kau menjual kemampuanmu bermain gitar, bukan pengemis bukan?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya malas; mengambil gitar yang diberikan Jungkook, "Ya. Ya. Ya— kau menang Jeon."

Dan suara petikan gitar yang dimainkan Taehyung— memberikan afeksi yang begitu indah dimata Jungkook. Rahangnya yang tegas, hidung yang runcing, tatapan yang tajam— Taehyung total keindahan yang begitu diinginkan dimuka bumi ini.

"Berhenti memandangiku dan cepatlah bernyanyi Jeon." Dan Jungkook tersenyum tipis sebelum melantunkan nada-nada indah dari kedua bilah bibirnya.

Dan Taehyung menyadari satu hal hari ini; Jungkook itu indah— ditambah suaranya yang merdu dan senyumnya yang tidak pernah pudar, Jungkook bagaikan sebuah permata yang menyilaukan saat ini.

.

.

.

"Wah, tau kau seterkenal ini— kenapa kita tidak meminta uang saja kepada mereka untuk pulang, mereka pasti akan memberikannya secara sukarela." Jungkook berseru gembira menatap ke arah almamater sekolahnya yang teronggok tidak berdaya di atas jalanan beraspal dengan beberapa lembar uang _won_ yang tidak sedikit.

"Kau sedang bersama seorang Pangeran Kerajaan saat ini, ku ingatkan jika kau lupa." Ucap Taehyung meremehkan Jungkook.

"Aku memang melupakannya, karena aku menganggap Kim Taehyung yang bersamaku saat ini adalah Kim Taehyung yang sama sepertiku. Kim Taehyung anak sekolah tingkat-dua yang sedang mencari jati dirinya, menginginkan kebebasan tanpa batasan." Taehyung tertegun— menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Karena itu, aku Jeon Jungkook— akan membantu Kim Taehyung untuk mencapai semua keinginannya saat ini." Jungkook kembali tersenyum— dan tampak sangat manis.

"Jungkook,"

"Ya?"

"Kau memang bodoh, urakan, begundal gila," Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Tapi kau mengubah pandanganku hari ini. Kau tidak bodoh, urakan— maupun gila, kau hanya sedang menunjukan bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya. Pemuda polos; terlampau naif yang mencoba mencari jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya."

"Dan harus kuakui, kau sangat manis hari ini. Terima kasih— kau mengajarkan hal yang berharga padaku hari ini." Taehyung dapat melihatnya, bagaimana kedua pipi bulat itu bersemu kemerahan saat mendengar ucapannya.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook; sembari tersenyum kecil, sebelum sesuatu yang mengejutkannya membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

Jungkook menciumnya— tepat di sebelah kiri pipinya.

"Jika kau sudah mencintaiku— katakan saja. Aku pasti menerimanya." Taehyung kembali tersenyum— sedetik setelah pemikirannya kembali.

"Belum—" Tangannya menarik bahu Jungkook- merangkulnya erat, membiarkan kepala Jungkook terbaring nyaman dibahunya.

"Mungkin— nanti?"

.

.

.

_oOo_


End file.
